Computer User
by IZ-PEN
Summary: Roxas lives in his best friend's computer after his world was destroyed by the viruses called Heartless. When Roxas some how turns up in the world out side Ventus's computer he trys to find his way back... if he want's to go back that is.  AkuRoku
1. It's Just a few Clicks

Chapter 1: It's just a few clicks

Ven looked up at the computer screen with the mouse in his hand. He had been working on his own little project for months. Beads of sweat rolled down his face. He had worked hard to accomplish his task that had just been fulfilled and for his reward he would get a good night's sleep. Even though he was in high school, he was a genius. Everyone knew it, but it never crossed their minds on how much of a genius he was. He had completed something scientist had been trying to figure out for years, and this high school boy only completed it in a few months. The boy was a genius, but he always kept to himself with no friends, only people in the school clubs to talk to.

"Maybe," Ven whispered. "I'll finally be able to have that friend I've been wanting." He reached over the desk turning out the light. He then went over to his bed and laid down dreaming about the new friend he had discovered.

.

The school bell rung and everyone rushed out of the building. The weekend had just begun in Hollow Bastion and every single student and teacher wanted to waste their lives away sitting and doing nothing for all that time. All accept one. Ven didn't waste his time during the weekends. He worked on his computer after finishing his homework. The reason for this was because it was the only place he could see his best friend and the world he lived in called Twilight Town, the world Ven had created in his computer during his freshman year of high school. To most people this town would look like a simple video game that just had the best graphics in the world because it was so life –like. Ven knew better, the reason it was so life-like was because it was as it looked. Twilight Town was real and so were the people in it. He had learned through his research that worlds could be found in technology deep inside the programming of computers leading to alternative worlds compared to his own, after months of studying. Once Ven knew enough, he also found out that he could create his own world. So that's what he did, by making Twilight Town.

Hurrying his feet Ven walked to his apartment that was three blocks away from Hollow Bastion High. When Ven looked at his watch he realized he had to quicken his pace. He had to load down some important data to Twilight Town fast, before a certain _someone_ got impatient. Ven really didn't want that _someone _up in his face fussing at him till he cried so much that his eyes stung from lack of water.

The tap of Ven's feet made their way down the block, but instead of going down the next block they went through an ally that would lead him straight home. In the little blue eyed blond's mind this was a good choice so he wouldn't be late, but he didn't stop to think of way he didn't take that route in the first place.

"Yelp!" The blond fell to his knees, making a dirty mess on his pants which were now covered in mud and some kind of liquid stuff that smelled horrible in his nostrils. "Great, now I have to take these back to the cleaners or the stains never going to come out…" Ven got to his feet and shook his head to get rid of a slight dizziness. About to walk on home he was suddenly stopped by a pair of hands that landed hard on his shoulders. "WAHH!" Ven screamed a high pitch sound that sounded like a toddler watching a scary movie that wasn't really all that scary.

"Hell s' Mr. Fancy-pants doing here… ok maybe not too fancy now." The person behind Ven smirked and held a tight grip on the poor helpless boy who was now shaking and trying hard to hold till he could get to a bathroom, if he ever got the chance.

Slowly Ven turned his face to meet a bundle of red spikes that stood on top of the other person's head. The spikes were long and reached out to the person's back. Again, Ven was afraid to look up at the person's face but he took all his courage to get himself to stare right into a pair of beautiful green eyes each one had a tear drop underneath them. Ven gulped not understanding what was going on, but then realized that he was the victim of the Hallow Bastion High school gang called the Organization. Axel, the red head, was the youngest brother of the gang leader. Ven had thought after all the time and effort he was able to keep away from them, but in the end he still came head to heads with them because he crossed over their turf. The boy stood awkwardly as the other boy clutched his shoulders even tighter.

"He's a bit short ain't he? No fun when their the shorty-weaky type." A boy by the name of Xigbar said grimly. His hair was pulled to the back in a ponytail and had a couple of gray strips going down his hair. "He is mighty cute though, not as cute as that other blond with the crazy hair, but still pretty fine." Xigbar chuckled and bumped the blond on the side with his left elbow.

"Alright Xiggy that's enough, we don't want to _scare_ him off do we?" Axel said amusingly.

"Please, just let me go home, I promise I won't disturb you again, I swear it." Ven pleaded, trying not to let wet drops fall from his eyes.

"Awww, a promise...? That's so… bull!" Axel went into a hysterical laughter that made Ven's back stiffen from all the chills that were climbing on to it.

"Please? I'll get on my knees and beg! Just please let me go!" Ven was whimpering now, like all nerds do when their being picked on. "Please… I just want to go home."

Axel was quiet for a minute. His lips were in a flat line and his eyes narrowed. "Fine, just get on your knees and… and say that the Organization is the best."

Xigbar and Ven both raised an eyebrow half expecting to find the red head bursting in laughter at the lame joke he was pulling. They both expected him to do some real dirt, but Axel wasn't in it. He was completely serious at this moment. Ven wasn't complaining, it was better than getting his ass kicked by the most avoided gang in town.

Ven got down on his knees and bowed his head. "The Organization is the best!" He shouted.

Axel smiled at the little show he had witnessed. Even though it was a lame thing to come up with for the blond, he wouldn't want it to go to waste. He'll tell everyone at school the little performance he got and how stupid the kid looked, maybe twist some words around as to not ruin his reputation, Xigbar won't even hesitate to help, so it was a very good and fast plan. But there was one thing that Axel would never admit. He really felt bad about cornering the blond.

Ven raced home as fast as he could on both legs. He made himself even more late than he had originally started out. When Ven got to his apartment door he fumbled in his pockets to get his key. The door slammed open to reveal a very plain looking area that was made up of wood walls and a gray carpet floor. The apartment wasn't small but it wasn't too big of an area either. The blond's parents were both dead and left behind a large fortune for their son. Ven was alone inside the apartment and felt a bit lonely, so he hurried to his computer in his work room.

Once inside the blond sat in his office chair staring at the black screen. Taking a deep breath he turned on his computer… _someone_ was going to be angry. The screen flipped to Ven's desktop. The curser moved to the left side and clicked "File's". The screen went black.

"Please enter your password." A voice said, sound off the speakers.

Ven typed in the code: (No-ThIrTeen-NoBoDy-RoxAS)

"The password is accurate. Please read the following out load." The computer asked.

The screen revealed two words.

"Kingdom Hearts." Ven said.

The computer spoke again. "Welcome to Twilight Town Vencent." Ven smiled at the computer as a little town appeared on the screen. People walked across it's streets with smiles on their faces. It was a lovely place so nice and relaxin-

"Hey dumb ass!"

Ven jumped making his chair tip over and fall backwards with him still in it. That voice was well known to him and he wished he didn't arrive to Twilight Town so damn late. That person was the one Ven feared of getting his ass whipped by…. To Ven, this person was worse than the Organization could ever be.

"Hey, how's it going? Nice to see you're all nice and cheerful?" Ven said shyly.

"Don't give me any of that crap! Why are you so flippin late? You were supposed to be here like…. Twenty minutes ago!" The person was not the kind of guy to get on one's bad side, because he had a ready big- ahem! ...Bit of an anger problem.

Ven got up from the floor after the kind' a nasty fall. He rubbed his side and came face to face with a blond boy on his computer screen that looked exactly like him with the facial features, blue eyes, and spiked up hair. The only difference between the two was that Ven's hair was parted to the right while the other boy's was parted to the left. Another difference could also be their _personalities_.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?" The boy asked.

Sighing Ven lowered his head. "Sorry Roxas."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey hope you like the story so far. I'm working really hard on it and I would like to see many reviews!<strong>


	2. Should Have Listened

Chapter 2: Should have listened

Ven blinked at the computer trying to stay awake long enough to finish implanting the data that Roxas wanted so much. "Why does he care about this stuff?" Ven mumbled under his breath, softly so only he could hear it because he wouldn't be surprised if the other blond was watching him at that very moment. Roxas was always like a ninja.

The keyboard made tapping sounds, but seemed so far off from Ven's ears. He was more focused on finishing his work in the small world. Roxas had told him if he didn't make a disk that could enhance his own _powers_, then Twilight Town would be in chaos. Ven, even though he didn't like to do the extra boring work, understood that it was in fact important. Twilight Town need Roxas to take care of the special _viruses_ that only appeared in the alternative worlds inside computer networks. He had given them the name "Heartless". The Heartless always went around destroying worlds and stealing the people's program's called "Hearts".

Sighing to himself Ven regretted not giving Roxas a power up in the past. It would have made things a lot easier for both Ven and Roxas. Roxas might be a bit hard on Ven, but none the less Ven didn't care as much as most would. He cared for Roxas like he was his own brother. How Ven came across Roxas was really unexpected. Ven was one day minding his own business creating Twilight Town when suddenly Roxas just appeared inside it. According to Roxas, his home world was destroyed by the Heartless, but was able to escape in time before he was erased along with his world and its people through a black hole that sucked him up. Ven wasn't sure if all of it was entirely true, but he knew that Roxas existed so that must mean something. This was pretty much what he was thinking about as he loaded the rest of the data into Roxas. Roxas, the only friend and family he had.

The computer kept running till about midnight, which was the time Ven was usually going to bed. He tried to get to sleep at a different time, fearing about his mental and physical health, but he never made the time, he had to take care of Twilight Town, it was his responsibility after all. But when he finally did get to bed he wondered to himself if Roxas wanted to live a normal life not just inside his computer. The thought made him stay awake for the rest of the night.

.

The clock ticked its hands on 6 o'clock. Birds outside the quiet apartment came from their nests to sit on the window ceil. They chirped happily for the new day that was going to begin. Axel groaned and flipped over on his side to look at the clock.

"Crap. Why does this freaking clock have to go off on a Saturday?" Axel rubbed his eyes with his thumb and stretched his arms above his head. He didn't get a good sleep. Working hours were long and exhausting at the "World That Never Was", a club that was owned by Marluxia, Axel's brother and the leader of the Organization. If his brother didn't own the club Axel would be in a heap of trouble, he needed the job. The reason was because he lived alone in an apartment that he just moved into a week ago. The building was a good size, not one of those overly priced ones and not one of those kinds that has a drug dealer next door either. Axel needed to get away from everything. Living in a apartment of his own would help with that.

Axel got to his feet and went to the kitchen. He got cereal from the shelf and served himself a bowl of cheerio's. The little O's crunched and had a nice texture in Axel's mouth as he chewed them. Right when he was about to take the last bite-

SLAM!

The door was burst open…

"Axel! What do you think you're doing?" A pink haired man said rushing to Axel's side with his hands on his hips as if posing for the next issue of "Traverse Transvestite Magazine". It wouldn't surprise Axel if he was… He had caught him wearing dresses before.

"Eating," was Axel's response.

"I don't give a crap about that, why aren't you working?" Marluxia gave out a snarl.

"It's Saturday. I only work on Sunday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. Got it memorized?" A hint of annoyance was found in Axel's tone. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Marluxia grumbled a few curses under his breath and let out a sigh. "Didn't Xigbar call you to come to work?"

"No." Axel said flatly.

"Damn I'm a kill him." Marluxia tried to lower his voice. "I needed to talk to you in person, that's why I needed you to come."

"Alright what is it?"

"It's Seifer's gang. They- they want to fight you."

"KUUHA!" Axel choked on his cereal. "What? You can't be serious!"

"I am serious." Marluxia's tone was a bit anxious. To Axel this was a big deal.

"Why would they want to fight me?" Axel shivered. "Mar?"

"Duh' no." Marluxia thought for a moment. "You didn't do anything to piss him off did you?"

"If I did I wouldn't be asking you about it."

Marluxia was silent for a moment. He walked to the door and sighed ruffling up his long spiked pink hair. "Watch your back brother." He left.

.

Ven clicked on his computer. The programming was done and he could finally relax.

"Ven go have some fun you earned it." Roxas said through the computer's speakers. "Wish I could join you but I have some Heartless to take care of at the Old Mansion. Don't know why they're going over there, that place is deserted. At least I'll have them all in one spot."

"Yeah, good thinking, but don't you think you should have a stronger weapon?" Ven said concerned.

"Maybe, you should reprogram it really quick. Don't want to take any chances." Roxas raised up his weapon called a "key blade". It was something Ven made for him so he could fight the viruses that went around loose. He gave it its name because of the shape it had. It could change into different forms by using different key chains, each one with different abilities and strengths.

"Sure. What is the approximant number of Heartless that are heading over there?" Ven asked.

"About a thousand." Roxas said coolly.

"A- a thousand! Roxas are you insane?"

"Yes. Yes I am. It won't be such a big deal if you update my weapon."

"You sure, you're not over working your self are you?"

"Don't worry about it Ven." Roxas grinned. "I know my strengths and weaknesses. If I was too soft to do the job I wouldn't be going out there."

"Thank god for that." Ven whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Ok hold on a bit and let me fix things up." Roxas went to one of his files on the computer and started pressing on his keyboard. "Ok just needs a name now…" Ven thought for a moment. "How about Sword Wand?"

"Hells no." Roxas crossed his arms, his face sort of a pout.

"Alright what do you suggest we name it?" Ven grumbled, wishing that for once he'd get to name a key blade that "he" made.

"Oblivion." Roxas said. "It means to be completely forgotten."

Ven was silent for a moment letting in his own thought process. Roxas had his own reasons to name the key blade. "Ok, Oblivion it is."

After loading in the data Ven went to sleep, drifting off after lying down for a few seconds. This time it was Roxas's turn to do all the work. That's how it was between the two they both had a role to play in this little "video game."

Roxas steadily walked to the forest that was on the side of Twilight Town. It was dark in the woodsy area, not to mention the weird noises that were made from various creatures living in it. Roxas kept up his guard. He didn't want to mess up when there were thousands of heartless waiting for him inside the mansion, for whatever reason.

WOOOSHH! A Heartless appeared! …..or was it really a Heartless? It looked similar to one, but at the same time the creature didn't seem to be lounging around carelessly. It was thinking, unlike a Heartless. Roxas got out his weapon.

"SSSSSSSS!" The thing said. Do Heartless even make noise?

"I don't care who you are! Heartless or not I'm taking you down!" Roxas leaped at the creature not even thinking twice about what it was or what it could do to him.

"SSSS! ROOOOXAASSSSSSSSS!" The thing hissed. The creature zipped across and around Roxas like a snake. "ROOOOXXXASSS! MMAAASSSTERRRR WAAANNNTTTSSSS RRRRROOOOXXXXXAASSSSSSSS!"

Terrified, Roxas jumped backward to get away from the thing, only to end up tripping over a tree's root and falling on his face. Roxas winced from the fall and tried getting himself to his feet.

He couldn't. His whole body was being consumed by the Earth. "What the freaking hell is this?" Panic shot through his body. It was a trap. The Heartless lead him here to dispose of him to some other creature, probably to have him stop killing them off with his Key Blade. "Let me out! Let me out!" Roxas screamed. His hands were balled into fists and his face was covered in a bit of dirt from all the struggling he was making. The last thing he saw of that moment was the tree's roots overlapping his paralyzed body.

Everything went black.

.

His lids flicked open and then shut, getting used to the light. The blue eyes gazed around their surroundings trying to figure out where they were. Roxas sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He felt like crap. Ugh. Roxas put his arms around his stomach feeling nauseous for some reason. Roxas wasn't the one to get sick most of the time, so it made him wonder what made him sick now.

It smelled like sewers.

The light that had been hitting him in the eye wasn't coming from outside, it was coming from a very large computer that was scrolling through a lot of data. Roxas blinked and walked over to the computer after his legs adjusted to standing. The computer had lots of screens and keypads. Next to it was a map showing a base that was directly under the Twilight Town's large mansion. The base was marked with a red X.

"What is this?" Roxas asked the air around him. He turned realizing he was now talking to himself.

"Hello and welcome to the Computer Base."

Roxas jumped back from the computer. "Whoa!" Roxas amazed with the computer decided to stand in silence for a moment because that's what all cool guys in "video games" do. Roxas slowly pushed down a key with his index finger. The computer buzzed.

"Please don't play with my keyboard. I am for work purposes only."

"Hmph…" Roxas crossed his arms. "So what do you do?"

"I access the data in Twilight Town. Who might you be?" The computer buzzed.

"I'm Roxas, the alternative person of your creator Ven."

"Oooh. How splendid. Roxas do you know what I do?" Roxas didn't notice the sly buzzing in the computer's electronic voice. "I control Twilight Town's data base. I'm able to do all sort of things like create new buildings and transfer things from one place to another through black holes."

"Wait! You're the one who made the black holes? So you brought me here?" Roxas widened his eyes in amazement. "You saved my life thanks to the black holes you created. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure. I take in anything from different worlds that are about to be destroyed. Some of the people from your own world might still be going through the black hole. Some take time to get completely through them you know." The computer was having fun bragging.

"Wow. That's amazing!" Roxas almost jumped in glee, but held his feet firm on the ground. "I should tell Ven about you. He would be amazed!" Roxas was about to leave.

"WAIT! …I mean wait. Can you help me with something?" The computer said slyly.

"What?" Roxas asked with a slight glint in his eye. His excitement was taking over his mind. He knew nothing about this computer, yet he was in a trance with it.

"You see that laser over there?" Roxas turned and spotted something sticking out from the ceiling. "It's crooked and I need it to transfer things could you please fix it?"

Roxas stared from the laser then to the computer. "Sure." He was gullible.

Taking a few steps Roxas went under the laser to check it out. The laser seemed fine so why did the computer ask him to-

"HAHAHA! You fool; you really are Ven's parallel self! He would never fall for something as stupid as this!" The computer cackled.

Roxas was horrified. The laser beamed down on him. He couldn't move and he couldn't speak. _Not this again! _He thought. It was bad enough he had to be paralyzed by the trees that attacked him in Twilight Town's forest.

"You won't be returning to Twilight Town Roxas. Not ever again." The computer laughed. It was the last thing Roxas saw before everything went black once again.

.

Bump. Bump. Bump.

Axel's heart raced as he suddenly jumped out of bed. He inhaled and then let out a great exhale. All red in the face, Axel headed to his bathroom nose pressed to the mirror. "Only a dream," Axel told himself.

Axel had dreamt that he was being engulfed in this black hole into another world. In the world it was peaceful and the sun's light was amazing, making a sort of twilight over the buildings that stood. A nice breeze went through his red hair. The air was fresh and clean, unlike his home in Hollow Bastion. His Town was a lonely place, and you didn't know who to trust. But this place was full of joy and happiness.

Looking around Axel went down to the sandlot. Over there he saw a boy that was around his age. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He looked exactly like Ven. "It can't be…" he started off. "Wait… that kid's hair is parted differently and his face is more… Strict? Hard? Stubborn? ….no that's not it…" Axel thinking to himself scratched his head flickering his red spikes like fire. "Ah! Aggressive." Proud of himself Axel pounded his chest with a fist once and began to walk forward. This boy who ever he was looked kind 'a interesting in Axel's eyes.

Getting a closer look the boy was wearing black leather pants and vest with no shirt underneath. He also had black leather combat boots that went up to half his leg before the knees, with silver buckles holding the leather straps that went across. The pants tightly clutched around his waist and the vest was buttoned together with silver round buttons. The vest was high enough to expose the boy's stomach which made Axel make a light sound…

Wait did he purr? Axel didn't think he would ever be attracted to a guy, especially one that looked a lot similar to Ven, the boy who he saw around school and the one he almost beat up in the ally the other day. Of chores this was a dream, so he wouldn't have any _control_ over his own emotions… would he?

The blond boy strutted across the sandlot into a different path walking down the pavement, Axel following close behind. The boy was cute with his arms at his sides and his hands in fists swaying along with his legs that were secured tightly under his leather pants that thinned down like skinny-jeans. The way he walked just made Axel-

Quickly Axel shook his head to try and get any weird thoughts out of his mind. "This is only a dream that I can't control." The red head told himself. He walked on behind the blond, watching him.

The blond turned into another part of town that had more life in it. A trolley was moving passengers around the area and little shops were busy with costumers. The boy however wasn't at all interested. He kept walking past all the commotion like it wasn't even there. To Axel's amazement the blond ignored everything. What was with this kid?

Axel watched the blond move across the area when he finally stopped at a brick wall with a hole in it. The blond went inside not even with slight hesitation. Axel on the other hand stood in silence, thinking that behind that wall was something he wasn't supposed to see. Ah, whatever it was only a dream. Axel fallowed the blond inside and looked at his surroundings. It was a small forest area that dimmed the light. At other side of the forest Axel could easily see a big house that looked abandoned. "Just like in those scary movies," Axel snickered. Moving his feet Axel watched the boy move up towards the house but stopped suddenly. Axel stopped as well, feeling like he, they weren't the only ones in the forest. "The hell?" Axel quickly turned toward something that moved on his right.

What Axel saw was a creature that walked unlike a normal person. It was white with strange gray markings around its arms, stomach, and legs. It looked like it was dancing almost.

"SSSSSSSS!" It said whatever it was. "SSSS! ROOOOXAASSSSSSSSS! ROOOOXXXASSS! MMAAASSSTERRRR WAAANNNTTTSSSS RRRRROOOOXXXXXAASSSSSSSS!"

This thing was calling the boy Roxas. Axel thought for a moment. "Roxassss." The S' in the blond's name rolled in Axel's tongue. It was an unusual name, much like his own, but at the same time it made Axel's body shiver with delight. "Roxas."

It took Axel a few seconds to realize that the blond haired boy was trying to fight off the things that were calling his name. When Axel turned toward the boy Roxas, he saw that the trees came to life and were smothering him under their branches. "No!" Was what the red head wanted to scream, but his voice wasn't there. For some odd reason his voice was gone, so Axel did the only thing he could do, run to the boy.

Roxas was struggling under the branches, but the forest consumed him. Axel could do nothing for the boy who he gazed at. The boy. Gone. Gone from his grasp. Axel could do nothing but just stare at the spot the blond was in before he was devoured. Axel clenched his fingers against his palms till he felt numbness. "What's going on? Why was he just? He was just-" Axel was surprised he could speak again. Whatever happened to this boy, he hoped it wasn't painful.

The forest went back to its normal self. Still and silent, the trees went with the small breeze while small animals skipped across the ground gathering little nuts and sticks, going on with their happy lives. It was as if nothing changed, but Axel knew better. That boy was there, he wasn't just some kind of made up thing. He was real. Even if he did dream him up he was there, Axel couldn't just forget this boy's existence. To others he might be fake but to Axel he was as real as real could be. That's why he wanted to stand in silence. The boy deserved that much. And… was he crying? Axel wiped away a tear that was strolling down his right cheek about to hit the corner of his mouth. "Is that it? Is he gone, just like that?" he asked himself.

Axel took a few minutes to recover from any "fake" feelings he might have had. He couldn't get around to what was making him dream this up. He had heard that dreams came from the thoughts that were in the back of someone's head, only to pop up in that person's dreams. What was he thinking then?

Crack.

A sound came from somewhere around Axel. The red head looked around only to discover that nothing was there for him to see. Probably nothing.

Crack.

Axel looked above him.

Crack.

There was a loose branch, a big one. It was about to fall on top of him! Axel didn't move, too stunned to move.

Crack!

The branch fell. Axel wasn't moving. He couldn't move. The branch got closer and closer. Then-

That's when he bolted out of bed.

Axel stood at the mirror thinking about the dream and trying to figure out its reason for even appearing. What was the meaning? The question kept running through his mind, but without an answer.

"Damn it." Axel murmured under his breath. Standing at the bathroom mirror wasn't going to help any. Axel then went on to another question. Who was that boy really? His name was Roxas. But did he know a Roxas?

TOO MANY FREAKIN QUESTIONS!

"Get yourself together Axel, now think. Who is Roxas?" Axel slapped his cheeks lightly sliding his hands down his face.

Nothing.

"Screw this." Axel rushed out the bathroom and outside his apartment door. Coming back after realizing he wasn't wearing any clothes, but his boxers.

.

Roxas rubbed his head after bumping against something hard. "Ouch. How could I have been so gullible?" Roxas moaned. He was not having a pleasant day… or night. Whichever it was in this world or place he was in. Most likely night, observing that the whole area was dark. In fact he couldn't see a thing.

"Ugggggnnnnn."

What was that? It sounded like a moan. Roxas stood up and followed the sound trying not to trip over anything.

"Ugggggnnnnn. No… no more Terra…"

Ok… that's disturbing… Roxas cringed

"Terra! Stop… I don't wanna' eat your stupid fruit salad….."

Now that was just getting weird…..

Terra? Where had Roxas heard that name before?... oh right! It was Ven's crush. How could he forget, the guy never stopped talking about him once he started talking. Funny the person talking actually sounded a lot like-

"Roxas what are you doing here!" Ven sat right up turning on the table light.. "His eyes were wide and his mouth almost hit the ground.

"I have no idea…" Was all Roxas could say blushing slightly… to think he was standing right in front of Ven. In the flesh. They were practically twins, of chores Roxas was the coolest out of the two in his own opinion.

"Roxas…" Ven said slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Welcome home my 'twin' brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Finally getting somewhere. I might put a little side story for Ven and Terra, but for now my main focus is on Axel and Roxas. Get ready for more fun and plot twists. <strong>


	3. A Good Punch Can Start Friendship

Chapter 3: A good punch can start friendship

Ven took all his awesome computer skills and did "_not_ hack into the school system" and "_not_ the governmental computer program" to give Roxas an identity in Hallow Bastion. If Roxas was going to have to fake being Ven's younger twin brother, then he was going to have to make it seem that way. After all, Ven wasn't an idiot, unless you count all the countless times he called Terra in his sleep.

Thankfully Roxas didn't need too many explanations from Ven on how things work in Hallow Bastion, Twilight Town worked in a similar way. The only difference between them was the way they were built, so Ven would have to show Roxas around.

"Now Roxas," Ven started out. "It's ok to ask questions if you get nervous about your first time in school, I remember when it was my first time in High-"

"When are you going to stop talking? What am I, five?" Roxas sat on the couch, chin pressed in the palm of his hand with his elbow on the cushioned arm.

"But Roxas what if you get lost or get beat up by bad people? You could get killed out in this world easily if you don't know anything."

"Ven, if you don't shut up I will die. I'm not going to suffer in this place; I know how to take care of myself. I've killed more than enough Heartless than you can count, and that's saying something. "

Ven lowered his head ashamed that he didn't trust Roxas enough to even live in his own home. "Ok." It was a quiet sound. Roxas sighed and let Ven talk some more. "We're going to need to get you more clothes then that. You can't even wear that to school." Ven pointed at the leather outfit Roxas was wearing that revealed a lot of skin. "You're also going need a cell phone, laptop, notebooks and other things if you're going to settle here."

Roxas crossed his arms. "I like what I'm wearing…"

"If people here saw you wear that they'd start calling you a man-whore."

Roxas made a face then sighed. "I'm going to hate it here…"

"Cheer up Roxas, at least you can live a peaceful life for awhile." Ven noted.

"But what about Twilight Town? There are people there who could easily die from the Heartless. If I don't get back those people will…" Roxas clenched and unclenched his fists. He couldn't just leave those people like that, stunned and with their programs being taken away. They wouldn't know how to fight off those stupid viruses. What's worse is that if the Heartless weren't destroyed in a certain amount of time, they'd multiply. "Ven… is there any way in which I can get back?"

Ven thought a moment. "There might be… but it would take about two years to do. I don't know if it would actually work. If I do work on it, there would also be a eighty percent chance of it failing. Is it worth a shot?" Calmly Ven patted his hand on Roxas's shoulder.

"Yeah, if that's the only way for right now, then it's worth it. I have to get back to Twilight Town, those people need me."

The weekend had passed, and it would be Roxas's first day at Hallow Bastion High School. After Ven had created a school entry for Roxas when he hacked the system they were able to get him some school supplies, before the next day for school. Ven was kind of excited that he could go to school with Roxas. It meant that he could talk to someone during lunch, have someone to hang out with during study hour since neither of them would really need to study, and also if Ven was attacked by some bully who was passing by, Roxas would be the one to save him and give him a show of that said bully hanging on the flag pole by his boxers. Oh yes, he was more than excited.

"Roxas, here's some clothes I got you." Ven handed Roxas a black T-shirt with blue jeans and black converse shoes.

"Thanks." Roxas took the clothes and couldn't help but smile at Ven who knew his style all too well. "So, what are the people like at your school?"

"Well people there are all different. It's kind of a wild school. But there is a certain group that you should steer clear of…" Ven turned to put some books in his bag.

"Group? What kind of group?"

"Well, it's a gang called the Organization; they have been around a few years terrorizing everyone. Most people just try their best to stay away, but sometimes they end up finding you."

Roxas thought about this, but then forgot about it within a few minutes. Best to focus on other things that matter than on some group who wouldn't be able to survive if they fought him.

"Well Roxas I think that's all you need for now. All that you need now is a tour of the school, but I think that a teacher will assign someone to do that for you. The school's pretty big so you can imagine why they would need to give out tours to even a single student. Before they gave out the tours students had to find their own way, but one time several students got lost till midnight when a janitor found them, it's been a rule since then that you have to have a tour and another student with the same classes at all times."

"Wow, who knew? This makes me a bit more nervous than before."

"Don't worry, I'm sure whoever you're going to get will very nice, and you won't have to worry about getting lost, besides you have a very good sense of direction." Ven opened the door and swept his arm out like a door man. "Let's be off."

.

Axel yawned and stretched his arms above his head. "Time for school… already?" Axel yawned again and slung his book bag over his shoulder. Turning the knob of his apartment door, Axel stepped out of the building and in to the morning day only to stop in his tracks. "What the hell?"

"Sorry son this direction is off limits, one of the sewer pipes has been clogged so it's dangerous you'll have to go the other way around," Said a man that was only a few feet away from him. He wore a yellow jumper and a white helmet. A name tag was attached to his left pocket of the jumper. From what Axel could read, it said "Wakka."

Axel shrugged and turned towards the opposite direction to where the other apartments were. He could just take the other route, but he hadn't ever gone that way so it might take him a bit longer. Quickening his pace Axel strutted down the sidewalk.

"Roxas, could you hurry it up?" A voice shouted.

Axel stopped. Did he just hear the name Roxas?

"I'm coming, I'm coming. No need to get all worked up." Another voice responded.

Axel turned immediately. The voices came from two boys that were walking right out of their apartment. Funny, Axel didn't know that he had neighbors his age. "Roxas," Axel whispered the name so only he could hear. One of the boys he knew from the other day, Ventus or most knew him as just Ven, the other looked almost exactly like him only his hair was parted to the other side. "It can't be him… he was only just a dream, wasn't he?" Axel turned away, fearing that if he was spotted then his life would be done for, at least if _Ven_ found him out. He wouldn't mind just getting to know this _Roxas_ fellow. A smirk curled up on to Axel's face at the thought of that. Oh, he really wanted to know more about this Roxas person. Fate must have brought him.

"Roxas, can you find your way to the school from here, I have to pick up some notes from Terra, I almost forgot about him- them!" Ven walked off after Roxas gave him a quick nod of the head and gave a smile, then going back to a very _aggressive_ looking boy. OOOHH! Just like how Axel remembered him in his dream. Roxas turned and started walking towards the town area away from the apartments.

Axel walked behind Roxas watching him walk. The blonde's hips swayed back and forth with his arms. Looking at the blonde's back gave Axel shivers, but the red head wished he could see more of his face. Axel had never felt more stupid in his life. He actually had feelings, true feelings for a person he didn't even know. Yet, somehow Axel felt like this was fate, what else would it be? He had a dream about this boy before laying eyes on him, unless he was still dreaming…

Stopping his feet the red head took his hand and slapped his face nice and hard. "SSShhhiiiiaaaaaaaa," Ok, he wasn't dreaming. But man that hurt!

"You… alright?"

Axel squinted and let his eyes adjust from the blow he gave his own face. "Uh…" Axel looked harder at the person. The person was male, around fifteen years old, and had a head full of gold spikes that slanted to his right. "Yeah…"

"Your face is really red." The blond put his hand over Axel's forehead. "Don't seem to have a fever… You sure you're alright?"

The blond hadn't notice Axel hit himself, assuming that Axel must have gotten sick since he was all red in the face, and not at all just in the cheek he hit. "I just… uh…"

"Well spit it out moron, jeez. You're worse at talking then Ven."

"What?" Axel was stunned from the turnaround of attitudes from Roxas. "Umm… uh."

"Look, if you don't have anything to scream about, don't just spit out words that have no meaning you got it!"

Axel flushed at this and could only stand and let the blond yell at him. It was like getting a lecture from his older brother, only it was more like a wife yelling at her husband. That's what really got Axel, he hated to admit it, but he liked to watch the little blond yell at him. "Umm, you goin' to Hallow Bastion High?"

Roxas was a bit surprised at the red head's question. "Uhh… Yeah… I am."

Axel smirked giving off a nice flash of teeth that the blond thought would eat him whole only to have his body be left to be interred. "Now, now, you must speak up or else I won't understand you." This was just too easy for him. He had the blond around his finger like a ribbon.

The blond blushed and turned his gaze at the sidewalk. He couldn't look at this guy in the eye right after he just humiliated him. "I… am… why do you… ask." Damn, his words weren't coming out fast enough.

"Cool. Then I guess we can walk together. I'm Axel; I'm a student there as well." Axel looked down at the blond. God he was just too adorable, he reminded him of a cute fuzzy kitten that was getting shy around his new owner. Just too adorable. "Unless of course… you just want to stand here all day for me so I can just look at you. Wouldn't that be nice Shorty?"

"I have a name you know… It's Roxas. And no, I have to get to the school." Roxas turned to leave but was immediately tugged back by the wrist. "What? What do you think you're doing?" Roxas struggled to get out of this Axel's arms. What did he want with him?

Axel put his arms around Roxas's chest closing him in tighter so he couldn't escape. His nose buried in the boy's golden hair. "Mmm. Your hair smells nice."

Roxas could feel Axel's breath make small pants on his neck. It was warm and felt nice against his soft skin. Roxas held his mouth shut so he wouldn't make any noise indicating that he liked the attention and the embrace Axel was giving him. He didn't like to be made a fool of nor did he like being dominated by someone, it made him feel smaller and weaker. So why didn't he mind Axel doing it? Anyway he wasn't going to admit anything.

"Feel a bit sleepy?" Axel asked amused.

"No." Roxas said flatly. He wasn't going to admit it. He felt tired, he could feel his head nodding off and his eyes opening and closing slowly. "No…" A voice started shouting out to Roxas. "You have to stay awake. Don't fall asleep Roxas. He's a big scary red fox that will trick you in to doing something you regret when you're most vulnerable.

"Hea, you sure about that Shorty?" Axel grinned. The blond was relaxing his arms and struggled less and less.

"Don't call me Shorty." Roxas glared at Axel with tired eyes.

"Ok then… Roxy." Roxas did not find this amusing, but he did find it to be cute in an odd sort of way. Axel was giving him nick-names and only when they just first met. "I think it fits. It's cute and has a bit of wildness."

_Did he just call me cute?_ Roxas thought. _How am I cute? There's nothing cute about me!_ Roxas looked at his watch. It was still 6:20 am. _Thanks for making me get up so early Ven._

"So Roxas, mind telling me what you know about those things you fought in the forest?" Axel asked. He didn't know why he asked it, but it was something that had been bugging him. If Roxas should exist, did that mean everything in his dream was real?

"What?" Roxas turned to face Axel, their faces only inches apart now. "What did you ask?"

Axel caught the surprise in Roxas's voice and face. So it was worth asking, now it was time to dig deeper. "Those things you fought in the forest, what were they?"

"I don't know… How do you-"

"Axel!"

Axel and Roxas turned their heads to face someone who was running towards them. He had wild pink hair and a white top with skinny jeans. "Brother?" Axel raised an eyebrow. "Can't you see I'm busy? Whatever it is, it can wait." Axel snuggled into Roxas's back. He felt the blond shiver and smirked.

"Hell with that! Seifer's gang is demanding a fight and if they don't get one soon their going to come looking for you." The pink haired man breathed in. He swept away a few sweat drops from his face and waited for Axel's reply.

"Don't care. Not my problem." Axel beamed. It was only natural that Marluxia would interrupt him during his most adoring moments. "They find me I'll just kick their ass's just like the rest of them."

"Are you not getting this? The last time you got into a fight with them you came back barley alive." Marluxia crossed his arms and gave Axel a dirty look that said "You better fix this now or I'll punch your teeth down your throat."

"You fix it. You're the gang leader…" Axel drifted his eyes back to Roxas and gave a small smirk.

Roxas could feel his stomach make a flip which was unnatural for him, no way could he be feeling embarrassed, he couldn't! He just couldn't!

"EEP!" Roxas made a small noise when Axel brushed his lips against his cheek, which was now as red as the older boy's hair. "S-stop!" Roxas couldn't get himself to stop shuddering. He hadn't been in this kind of situation before.

"Don't wann'a." Axel purred again like he did in his dream and this only mad Roxas mad. Oh mad how Axel loved it when he got-

"SHUT UP!"

Bam! Roxas swung his fist to Axel's face making a sound that was like hearing a brick hitting the ground. "Crap..." Axel let his hold of the blond go and started rubbing his face which hurt a lot worse now than the slap he gave himself earlier. But even after that big hit he couldn't help but smile. Roxas was just to flippin adorable to get mad at even though he had an aggressive part to him. "Hea."

Roxas raised an eyebrow when he caught the pink haired man staring at him with wide eyes. "That was…" Axel's brother took his hand and pointed toward Roxas. "You just hit him?"

Roxas gave him a look indicating that he was either going to beat both the crap out of them or he was thinking he must be insane. "Yeah, I did, so what?"

"You can't just go around hitting members of my gang that's what!" The pink haired boy raised his fist showing that he would hit him at any given moment.

"Marluxia! Just calm down he's mine to deal with…" Axel grabbed hold of Roxas's arm and fled the scene away from his brother. Axel was now running on both feet with Roxas running behind him still in shock from the sudden burst of action. "Marluxia you always have to bust into everything…" Axel mumbled as he ran to the direction of school.

Roxas heard this, curiosity over took him. We're both of them from the gang Ven was talking about? There was no way. The pink haired guy, Marluxia, relied too much on his brother if he was the gang leader… and Axel… pfft… that guy was just some sort of pervert that made Roxas stunned and dominated making him even lose himself even though he was much stronger than the average person… _Wait! _Roxas coming back to his scenes realized that this Axel guy could actually be his _weakness. _No. No way! It couldn't be possible.

But it was.

Roxas groaned which caused Axel to stop and look at the blond straight in the eyes. Roxas became stunned all over again not knowing what to do when…

"Shorty…" Axel smirked and Roxas's face and leaned forward brushing his lips against the blonde's cheek once again. "I had a dream last night…" Axel said. "It was a bad dream, you were in this dream yet I haven't seen you before till now. Why is that?" Axel felt Roxas shiver. _Just as planned._ Axel thought.

"A dream?" Roxas managed to say. "What was I doing?" Roxas eagerly tried to keep his cool but kept miserably failing every time his voice got low and seeing the red head smile each time.

"Fighting these things with some sort of key… or is it a blade?" Axel got close to the blonde's ear making Roxas twitch from the closeness.

"It's called a KeyBlade." Roxas stiffened as Axel gave out an "Ah." Man this guy didn't know when to stop.

"So I was right? Those things were real. You must be Ven's parallel self or something then." Axel stood back up away from Roxas's face.

Roxas gave out a sigh of relief. "And what importance does this give you?"

"It doesn't have any importance to me, I just find you very… interesting." Axel turned around to face the school. "We'll need to get going now. Come on Shorty."

Roxas cringed and nodded. He hated the way this guy was treating him, like they've been hanging out all the time or even going….out. The blond gave off a glare in Axel's direction before fallowing him into the school building. "Can this day get any worse?"

Once Roxas and Axel reached the school building Roxas's mouth went into the shape of an "O" from the shock of how large the building was. It must have at least covered several miles of land to be this big, and that's only talking in lengths. He couldn't help but stare in awe.

Axel made a gesture with his arm indicating that Roxas should hurry his butt over there. Roxas quickened his pace till he reached a three feet radius behind Axel. The red head could only smirk, stopping his feet fast so the blond bumped into his back. "What?" Roxas made a startled face just then realizing he bumped Axel. His face flushed and he turned his face in a different direction.

Before Axel could comment a voice was yelling out.

"ROXAS!"

Both Axel and Roxas faced in the direction of the voice, who happened to be Ven's.

"Roxas what are you doing get over here!" Ven made a quick gesture with his index finger. Haaah. Why couldn't anyone just walk up to him today instead of telling him to walk over there?

Roxas left Axel's side, which was now making a sour face towards Ven, the boy who made Roxas leave his side.

"Ven thank god. I thought I would have to handle another one of Axel's annoying comments…" Roxas slowed his words when Ven gave off a scared look. "What?"

"Roxas what were you thinking, hanging around that guy?" Ven pointed in Axel's direction, still hadn't moved from his spot.

"It's not like I had a choice in the matter!" Roxas said his voice a bit high then he wanted it. "He just sort 'a came out from behind the apartment and started fallowing me… He wouldn't leave me alone after that." Roxas made a quick glance at the red head making sure he wasn't walking up to him or about to do anything that would get his attention.

"W-what? What has he been doing?"

"Being the nasty lil' pervert he is…" Roxas mumbled under his breath. "Look, I just want to get to class now ok." Roxas took Ven's arm and dragged him towards the front door…

"Umm Roxas… that door leads to the janitor's office."

"I knew that!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Roxas you crack me up. PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Falling Rain

Chapter 4: Falling Rain

Before Roxas could protest the teacher escorted him to his new desk that was in front of Axel… figures. "I hope we can all be friends in this class and I hope you can make lots of new friends while you're here Roxas." Professor Saix announced before walking to his desk giving a slight nod to Ven one of his best students.

Roxas crossed his arms making a sort of pout. _Why out of everyone else in this god forsaken world does Axel have to be the one to be my guide for the school year? He'll be in all my classes and he'll be fallowing me everywhere! Everywhere damn it!_ Roxas gave out a small sigh and got out his notebook recording notes about the history of Traverse Town.

Axel was unusually quiet behind Roxas, best to keep it that way. Roxas pushed his pencil on the paper harder.

_Traverse Town History Notes _

_Date: March 12__th__, 0014 _

_**The rise of Traverse the first:**__ Traverse Town was built by an explorer by the name of Cid Traverse. It was said when he settled in Traverse Town, the area looked warped and misshapen from his lack of food and water. _

Poke.

_During his time in the new settlement he was able to come across different varieties of plants and animals no one had ever laid eyes on. Some of these creatures were important to the development of Traverse Town._

Poke. Poke.

_The most important creature that was domesticated by Cid, were Moogles, a white creature with a roundish nose and a antennae on the center of its head. These creatures were able to communicate with people and had very intelligent minds. _

Poke. Poke. Poke.

_Moogles have been able to build Traverse Town from communicating with Cid making large villages to cities. But one question still remains… _

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke.

_How was Cid Traverse able to communicate with the Moogles? No one knows for sure, but the Moogles have been able to adapt to our- _

"Axel, stop poking me with your pencil!" Roxas said turning around, but quickly went back in place in case Saix turned around.

"But you're cute when you're annoyed…" Axel complained making a pout with his bottom lip.

Roxas twitched, eyes narrowed. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise as Axel poked him on the neck again. "Whatever…" Roxas said holding in anger. This guy didn't know when to stop.

Axel kept poking the back of Roxas's neck catching a few eyes in the process. This made Roxas even more pissed off, but he held his anger in not even glancing at the red head. Axel eventually stopped, bored. Roxas wasn't even giving a sign of him turning around any time soon. Axel then decided to turn things up a notch, by poking his pencil in Roxas's ear.

"Will you cut that out?" Roxas yelled while facing Axel, making the whole class and teacher turn toward him. Roxas didn't really care about all those people staring at him, all he wanted was peace.

The class started to whisper to one another, nodding to each other, and making indications that they were scared. Professor Saix just stood there amazed, never had he witnessed anyone yell at the school bully. Everyone was too scared to say anything to him, and here there was this boy, a lot smaller than Axel is size talking back to him in such a tone that didn't have a hint of fear in it… just annoyance.

"Alright class settle down let's get back to work." Saix waved his arm around for attention. The class stopped talking and went back to their work, but with occasional whispers.

Axel stopped messing with Roxas, who got up from his seat right when the bell rang. "Don't care if it's such a big school, I'm going nowhere around that freak…"

Axel made a worried expression as Roxas went in the opposite direction of his next class. "Dummy, he's supposed to follow me to class. Doesn't he know he'll get lost?" Axel hurried his feet and grabbed Roxas by the arm.

"Get off me! I said get-"

"Your class is that way…" Axel pointed to the other direction of the long hallway. "You're supposed to follow me to all your classes, there's a reason why they started making groups of two for new comers."

Roxas didn't say anything but look down at his feet, a bit ashamed. Roxas fiddled with the edge of his shirt shyly.

"Come on." Axel sighed. "We can't stand here all day."

Roxas made his way down the hall silently in a sluggish manner.

The bell rung on the school wall making the sound of freedom to all the students. "Alright class, don't forget to bring your two page paper next week about the human body system." Vex the science teacher said.

"Wow, that guy is crazy." Axel said exhausted.

"Yeah well I think you can beat him at that…" Roxas made a quick snort and walked a few feet before reaching the stairs.

Axel smiled glad that he was able to have the blond fallow him everywhere because of the school policy. Every second Axel was near Roxas he wanted to touch him. Slowly Axel ran his fingers through Roxas's hair and laughed at the expression he got, which were narrowed eyes, a scrunched up nose, with a pouty mouth.

"And what do you think you're doing Axel?" Roxas puffed.

"Nothing, just messing with my little Roxy."

"Y-you're Roxy?" Roxas blinked and tried his hardest to shake off any signs of a blush.

Axel laughed and strolled down the stairs and outside the building with Roxas following behind him. Once down stairs Ven was there to greet them, only stepping back a little when he saw Axel. Ventus had a hard time being around Axel even though Roxas said at lunch he wouldn't do anything as long as he was there. He knew Roxas couldn't help that Axel would go where ever he went; the guy was a bit of a creeper and it was the school policy (Damn why didn't he shut his mouth when he said Roxas might get a nice person?). But Ven just couldn't shake the feeling that the guy meant trouble.

"Hey how's it going?" Ven asked giving off a hint of anxiety.

"Homework… nothing new." Roxas commented.

"Oh ok. Hey Roxas I need to stay after school today for a meeting. You don't mind either waiting here or going home do you?"

"No, do you have an extra key to the apartment?"

"Oh…" Ven smiled shyly. "Umm no. But that's ok, just take mine." Ven handed Roxas his one and only key. "Maybe I should get another one for you… I could stop by the hardware store, but then I would need to take that one..."

"Oh I can wait outside. How long would it take?"

"Umm… about an hour and forty-five minutes including the time from the meeting… Roxas you sure you don't want to wait till tomorrow?"

"No it's fine; I can just work on my paper." Roxas waved his hand at Ven who waved back in response. Roxas began to walk home along with Axel beside him.

"Roxas you can hang at my place for a bit if you-"

"No I'm fine…" A glare bounced onto Roxas's face.

"Umm… ok then." Axel looked up at the sky. The forecast of the day said that the sun would be out all day not a cloud in the area around them, but from what Axel saw were gray clouds that started to swarm and cover the sun making the sunny day into a gloomy one. "You sure you don't want to stay ove-"

"For the last time Axel I'm fine. I don't need to stay over."

"But it looks like it's about to-"

"I SAID I'M FINE AXEL!" Roxas did yell at Axel a lot through his first day at school but it was the first time Axel heard him yell at him so high, and over a minor thing.

Axel watched the blonde's feet speed up on the pavement. _What is wrong with him?_ Axel couldn't figure it out, but when he watched Roxas walk he saw something in his expression.

Fear.

Once they reached their destination they parted. Axel went into his apartment and Roxas sat on the steps to his doorway, waiting. When Axel got inside, he turned on the TV and sat in his chair watching the outside world of gloom. It didn't look like it would be lighting up soon. The screen on the TV fizzled from the wind outside that was shaking the wires. "Damn…" Axel waited until the screen cleared and the images shone brightly.

"_As you can see the weather will become harsh winds and lots and lots of rain folks. Thunder storms are rolling in as we speak. From this map we can indicate that the storm will be moving further north and east." _The weather man said on the TV.

Sigh. Axel hated the weather in Traverse Town. It was unpredictable and it only made you end up with regrets of not preparing yourself. Speaking of regrets, that's exactly what Roxas was going to be doing if he didn't get inside. "Time to go get Shorty out there…"

Boom. Boom. Boom.

"Here comes the thunder and rain." Axel got his jacket that was by the door and put it on also grabbing his umbrella. Outside the rain poured down like a heavy weight and splattered all over Axel's jeans.

Axel turned to the other side of the apartment and speed walked toward the steps. "Roxas!" But when Axel reached the steps Roxas wasn't there. "Damn where'd he go?" Before Axel could think he was searching the whole perimeter of the apartment yards. "Roxas! Where are you?" Axel looked across the parking lots that were filled with cars and then after that searched in the small community garden that was next to the apartment complexes. "Roxas where are you... He wouldn't just get up and walk in this rain.

Finally Axel stopped his feet when he heard a noise coming from the green house. It sounded like a whimper that was a bit muffled. Axel didn't take his time to get over there when he slammed the door open. Looking around he could hear the small cry but he couldn't see exactly where it was coming from. Axel took a few steps forward to see if he could hear the sound get higher or lower.

The sound came more from his left toward the back where a whole lot of plants were stored. They were tall and had a dark shade of green, blocking a small corner behind them. Axel took his last steps to the plants and moved them slightly to see what or who was behind them.

It was Roxas curled into a ball, hands on his eyes and knees clutched to his chest. Small tears fell from his face through his fingers. The whimper seemed to get smaller when Axel put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Ax…el?" Roxas was really quiet; Axel could almost barely hear him. "I want to go home where they don't have thunder…"

Axel took time to let the blonde's words soak in. "Home is that place you were before in my dream right? Twilight like place…"

"Yes… Twilight Town. Ven made it… I want to go back home." Roxas hid his face from Axel, fearing what the red head might say if he saw his weakness.

"It might not be Twilight Town, but you can come inside my little home that's just over that corner. It blocks out a lot of the sound outside when the windows are closed. Is that good for you?" Axel didn't ask questions, there could be time for that later. All that concerned him right now was to get Roxas out of the cold air and away from the noise that was upsetting him.

Roxas didn't hesitate for this opportunity. He rushed to his feet and grabbed onto Axel's arm, face half buried in Axel's back. "Mmmuuh…" Roxas made a small noise that told Axel to move his ass so they could hurry inside. Axel got the picture and moved through the green house and across the yards without even opening his umbrella again, getting them both soaked from the rain.

Axel got out his key and stepped onto the stairs leading to his apartment. The door opened and Axel rushed Roxas in and closed the door. "You ok?" Axel faced Roxas who was still clutching his arm for his life. "Umm you can let go now if you want." What Axel said only made Roxas tighten his grip. "Oww! Roxas don't squeeze so hard it hurts." Roxas loosened his grip and dug his whole face into Axel's back.

"I'm cold…" Roxas sounded a bit scratchy and quiet. A worried expression crossed Axel's face.

Axel felt Roxas's temperature with his free hand. "Crap... you're burning up. You need to get into something warm…" Axel sped into his bedroom with Roxas still clutching to him. "Clothes, clothes, clothes." Axel peeked in his dresser and got out a large red T-shirt that said "Too Sexy for you." _Oh great job Axel. Out of all the shirts you have you have to give him this one… _"Here we go. Roxas can you put it on?"

Roxas nodded and let go of Axel and tried to take off his shirt. He was doing well till he almost collapsed in the process. He then shook his head no.

Axel sighed and helped him take off his shirt, socks and pants and hung them in the bathroom to dry. Axel then put Roxas in the red-T and got him some long green pajama bottoms that felt snug against Roxas's legs. "Ok… you feel better?"

Roxas didn't say a word, but in response he clutched Axel's arm once again.

"Ok then…" Axel watched the blond hug him tightly fearing to let go. "Roxas your safe now no need to worry." Axel looked outside. The sky was darker than normal and lightning flashed. Roxas made a small moan from the sight. "Guess you don't like storms in general…" Roxas nodded. "Come on I'll go get you some medicine to help you with that fever and sore throat.

Axel made his way to the bathroom and checked the cabinet on his wall. Roxas clutched helplessly on his arm. Axel got out some kind of red sticky liquid. "Only a spoonful of this every 12 hours…" Axel read. "Ok Roxas time to take this."

Roxas examined the stuff and scrunched up his nose. The bottle looked normal but the stuff inside looked sticky and thick, blah. "No…"

"What?" Axel faced the blond. "Did I just hear you correctly?"

"No… I won't take that stuff." Roxas beamed his eyes back at Axel like he was some sort of monster.

"Roxas you have to if you want to get better." Axel said surprised that Roxas wasn't acting like Roxas at all in the least bit. Axel felt Roxas's fever again. It felt really high. "Damn…" Axel clenched his teeth. "Why is it going up so freaking fast?" Axel rushed to his room again. Axel's rush surprised Roxas making him lose his grip, leaving him in the dark bathroom.

"Ax…el... Axel? Axel? Axel! AXEL!" Roxas became frantic and looked around but couldn't find Axel.

"Roxas I'm over here. Hurry over!" Axel "noticed" Roxas being clingy and feared the blond would hurt himself if he wasn't near anyone. Roxas peeked from behind the bathroom doorway across from Axel's room. "I'm calling a doctor over so I can help you better ok Rox- WAOH!"

Roxas practically ran over and jumped into Axel's arms like a little kid or a very excited "girlfriend/boyfriend" who hadn't seen their sweet heart in months. Roxas made little cry again only this time Axel didn't think it was from the storm. "Axel… why did you… leave me? I was alone in there and you just left. I-I don't want you to go Axel."

The red head thought this over. "Either I'm going insane or your fever is making you act like a completely different person. I'm calling a doctor."

"Axel why won't you listen to me? Don't send me off with someone I don't know! I don't want to ever leave your side."

"Roxas you need to calm down your sick…" Axel pressed his thumb and forefinger to hold up Roxas's chin. "Roxas listen, I'm not sending you away with the doctor I'm just having him come over to check you. You're staying here with me ok and I'm not going to leave your side. Ok Roxas?"

"Roxas sniffed with tears in his eyes. "You promise Axel... I can stay here and you won't leave me?" The blond had his big blue eyes look straight into Axel's soul. No way would Axel let him down with eyes like that. The poor sucker.

"That's right Roxas." Axel ruffled the blonde's hair.

Roxas grinned a childish grin and hugged Axel tightly still in his arms. "We'll always be together Axel." And with that Roxas leaned over and kissed Axel on the mouth.

Axel would have enjoyed it if it weren't for some certain things.

1. Roxas was sick and no way would he want to get sick to if he was the one caring for Roxas.

2. Roxas wasn't himself and he didn't know what he was doing. (Damn.)

3. Axel wanted to be the one to move a kiss to Roxas when he got the chance (he was always dominate, in his mind.)

4. Well this wasn't exactly how Axel pictured things would go as…..

Well crap.

Axel pushed away, but not roughly so Roxas wouldn't freak. "That was… nice." Axel lied.

"I made a mark on your lips so that we can be together even when were far…" Oh God Roxas you just had to say something such as that.

"Well Roxas that's really nice, but I still need to call that doctor for you ok?" Axel saw the blond nod and Axel set him down so he could grab his phone.

Axel called the doctor's office and explained the situation. "Thank you so much." Axel put away his phone and told Roxas to lie down on the couch. Axel gave him a quilt and a damp washcloth to put on his forehead. "The doctor will be over soon, so don't worry Roxas."

Roxas smiled. "I won't be worried as long as I'm with you Axel Love."

Did he just call him Love? Ok things were just getting to weird for Axel now.

Before Axel could say something he heard a knock on the door. _Well that was faster than expected_. Axel turned the knob and peaked out through the crack before opening the door all the way. "You must be doctor…."

"Sephiroth." The doctor finished clenching onto his work case. His hair was long and silver, but not the king of silver older people had. He looks quite young really, maybe around thirty to thirty-five. "The patient, where is he."

"Umm, Roxas is over on the couch over there." Axel pointed to a snug blond that was trying to get cozy under the quilt "his" Axey brought him.

"Roxas… you don't hear too many people with that name…"

Axel gave Sephiroth a quick look. "You know him?"

"Actually he looks a lot like-"Sephiroth was cut off when an energetic Roxas jumped into Sephiroth's arms and screamed, "Daddy!"

"R-Roxas calm down!"

"Oh no he's perfectly fine." Sephiroth gave off a gentle smile towards Roxas. He pat him on the head and said "Hello Roxas."

Roxas's eyes got wide and he gave out a small giggle.

"Umm, what exactly is going on?" Axel chuckled shyly.

"Well anyway Roxas just needs a hot shower and give him this…" Sephiroth handed Axel a bottle of pills completely ignoring the question. "He needs to take two each hour to improve his help him with his fever. Make sure he gets lots of sleep. If he doesn't seem to get tired give him some of these sleeping pills." Another bottle was handed to Axel. "Roxas will get back to normal from that state when the storm stops. He just seems to have gone into a bit of a shock and tries to hide himself by using a different personality.

Now things were starting to make a lot of sense. _Thank you Sephiroth for the advice-_

_Wait. How did he know Roxas was acting weird from the storm, for all he could have know Roxas was just a hyper maniac. And what was with Roxas calling him Daddy? _

"Umm, are you even from around here?" Axel asked half joking.

Before Sephiroth opened the door he turned around and looked at Axel right in the eyes. "No. I just became a doctor here not that long ago. I was originally from Destiny Island's."

"Never heard of it…" Axel commented.

"Not many people from this world would."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Demon-Nether here! Just want to say please review my stories and oh gosh what's going on with Roxas and Sephiroth? Well you'll have to read and find out! Till next time. <strong>


	5. Bad way to deal things

Chapter 5: Bad way to deal things

Axel collapsed on the couch next to Roxas and yawned. Roxas was being such a pain in the ass since he was afraid of storms. Why couldn't he just cuddle up and whimper like normal people? Well I guess he did do that before he went completely insane.

Roxas was now asleep in Axel's bed. It took forever to get him to fall asleep with him running around not wanting to take his medicine. Axel practically had to jump him and force the pills into his mouth which ended up giving Axel a rather large bruise on his left shin. The redhead rubbed the purplish skin and put some ice on top that he got from the freezer. "God Roxas where do you get all that energy?"

The rain was getting lighter only making soft little pats on the pavement outside. Hopefully the storm would pass by the time Roxas would wake up from his slumber. The blond made soft little breaths and moans from his aching. Axel couldn't help but stare at the boy who he just met. No matter how much Roxas tried to act cold hearted, Axel knew that he really just wanted to be looked at. Roxas was kind of sad to look at actually. He had such a lonely face that only the closest people could sense, but Axel was the first to have noticed when he only just met him. Whatever happened to Roxas in that other world had left a scar.

It was morning when Roxas fluttered open his eyes. His back was stiff and the muscles in his shoulders weren't feeling too good either. It only took him till his eyes adjusted to realize that he wasn't at Ven's. The surroundings were unknown to him and the light from the window lit up the whole room to show a reasonable size bedroom that was nice and cozy. The curtains were yellow and the floor was made up of oak wood. The bed's covers were plaid with white, yellow, and a light-ish orange. From the look of the clock he had been in the unknown place over night. It was now 10:38, about three hours of school passed. "Where am I?" Roxas could only whisper, the place had a calming effect on him for some odd reason, it was relaxing.

Roxas sat up slowly and patted across the room through the door onto carpeted flooring in a small hallway. He turned to the right because of a small noise he heard. It sounded like someone was at the kitchen making some food on the stove. He couldn't just hear it, he could also smell it, and it smelled good.

"Ok, almost done… once I'm finished with this batch I should wake up Roxas so he can… oh Roxas you're already up." Axel set down his spatula and skillet, turning down the fire on the stove. "Glad to see you're alright. You gave me quite the scar last night. Thought you were ganna die on me. Fuoow! Glad you're all safe and sound now. Ven came by worried about you, but I shooed him off and told him that you were resting and probably should just stay over here so you didn't have to move so much." Axel stopped to catch his breath. He rested him hand on Roxas's head. "Your fever has gone down a lot, but I think you should still rest, you still feel a tad bit warm. Here have a seat I made you some breakfast."

Roxas stared at the air. What exactly happened to him last night? Was this Axel's apartment? The blond swayed some from thinking too much. He almost hit the ground but was caught just in time by Axel's arms. "I feel dizzy." Roxas said taking a seat in a chair that was in the corner.

"Doesn't surprise me. You were so freaked out about last night's storm that you made yourself sick." Axel took some bacon and eggs out of the skillet onto a plate to hand to Roxas. At first Roxas just looked at the food like it was a gift from god but then got himself to eat it. "So that's what happened Axel? A storm hit?" Roxas's voice rise some and made Axel jump. "I'm such an idiot… I'm just so scared of storms… when I was little my parents died in a huge storm that caused a tree to topple on top of them… it was just a bit later that my brother Sora and I were taken in by a friend of the family…"

"I didn't know you had a brother… I mean a real brother." Axel said.

"Yeah… he's really energetic and loves everything and everyone. He's real gentle… unlike me. I've killed many."

Axel took a step forward and put a caring hand on the blondes shoulder. "Don't say that. You might have done some things but that doesn't make you a bad person." When Roxas didn't look convinced he kept going. "It's like you said, you want to protect Twilight Town."

A smile crept onto Roxas's face but then almost fell instantly. Axel braced himself. "How do you know I said that?" The face he made when he said that made Axel laugh.

"Shorty, in case you haven't noticed, you talk in your sleep!" Axel was now running around his apartment trying to get away from a high tempered blond that wanted to stab his eyes out.

A man had his eyes glued to the outside world. _Disgusting_ is what he thought. Nothing in the world was ever different. The people were the same, the town was the same, the events that happened throughout the day were the same, and the same routine he had was the same. Nothing ever changed, and it wouldn't ever change unless he did something about it. "This sucks…" He got up from his chair next to the window and made his way through his long dark hallway. "Same thing… over and over. FOR ONCE COULD THERE BE SOMETHING DIFFERENT ITS SOOOOOO BORING!"

The man took a step up to a window to look outside his own world again. Still nothing changed. He scratched his head that was full of long red hair. His emerald eyes caught a glimpse of something at the end of the hallway. It was a dark looking creature with two anatine. It scuffled around on two feet swaying back and forth on its sides.

The red-head grinned and narrowed his eyes a bit as he laughed. "Now there's something you don't see every day."

"Axel I don't need your help in the shower!" Roxas was trying to push close the bathroom door that the red-head was invading.

"But Roxas I can't just leave you when you're in that kind of condition. Last night you tried to dress yourself and you couldn't so I had to do it for you!" Axel heaved on the door.

"Y-you what? You dressed me up?"

"What you haven't noticed? That's my shirt and pajama pants your wearing." Roxas looked down at the soft clothing and to his dismay there was indeed clothing he had never laid his eyes on, except on maybe Axel. "You sneaky little-"Roxas opened… swung…the door so it slammed into Axel's face. Axel getting in the face never seemed to get old.

"Roxas! Why'd you do that?" Axel yelped as he banged against the wall and fell to the floor with a thud.

Roxas growled and sat on Axel's stomach so he could pin him down in case the red-head decided to do anything else stupid to him. "This shirt Axel… What the hell? And second I don't like the fact of other men undressing me!" Roxas was now all fired up in rage when Axel started laughing at him hard enough to make tears stroll down the corner of his eyes.

"Hahaha…Roxas…hahaha…your face…hahaha…it's all red….hahaha…you should get off of me…hahaha…it really hurts…hahaha!"

"Axel what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know what you mean by me Roxas because you're the one who's on top! HAHAHA!"

"YOU PERVERT!" Roxas lugged down to reach Axel's neck but was stopped when Axel sat up and pulled both of Roxas's arms down. "You shouldn't do that Shorty." Axel's face was now a cold looking one. "Roxas in this world if you let your anger slip out over something so small your life will come crumbling down."

Roxas was silent and couldn't keep his eyes away from the determined emerald green that lit up every time Roxas moved. He could feel Axel's arms wrap around him tightly making him squeak. Axel made his lopsided smirk as he leaned down toward Roxas's lips. The blond knew what was going to happen but didn't move. His body wouldn't let him. He was still trapped in Axel's gaze. He parted his lips a bit as Axel got closer and closer. Maybe he should just let it pass.

"Roxas?" Axel whispered.

"Yes" Roxas said in a small voice.

"Would you please get off me?"

"…"

"What?"

"Just forget it…" Roxas got up and marched to the bedroom and hid under Axel's covers.

Axel looked in the direction Roxas left to and sat still on the floor. Maybe that was mean of him. But Axel didn't want to get sick as well so he had to change his mind about giving Roxas a kiss. If he got sick he couldn't look after him as well, and Axel didn't want that to happen. "Roxas…" Axel hurried over to Roxas's side and flipped the covers over so he could slip right next to the blond. "Hey." He said. All he got in response was a grumble of some sort. "Roooooxxxxyyyyyyyy." Axel whined.

"WHAT?" Roxas sat up and gave Axel a death glare.

"When you're feeling better we should go somewhere. You like food? Of chores you like food. Everyone likes food. Or maybe a movie. You like movies? I know this one that just came out yester-"

"Axel…" Roxas said. "One, calm down. Two, what the hell?" What a wonderful response that was!

"I was just wondering if you want to go out or something…" Axel let out a deep sigh.

Roxas tried to piece all the words together before he understood. A date… Axel wanted to go on a date… with him. "Umm… you mean like a date?" Roxas shifted uncomfortably, which was adorable in Axel's eyes. "Yes. A date Roxy." Axel broke out into a huge grin. "So what do you say, care to take some of your time with me." It came out as a purr.

"Umm… uh… well…" Roxas thought to himself. He only met the guy just yesterday and he already wanted to go out on a date. It wasn't really the fact that Axel was a guy that made him shift so much, it was just that all these weird emotions were swelling up on him all at once. First he loses his home, then he is zapped by a computer, and then he was put in this other realm away from his second home Twilight Town. But maybe this would be good for him, get his mind off things for awhile. "S-sure, that is umm…" Roxas shifted and blushed a deep red. He said yes to the person who had been hitting on him on the first day of school. Axel smirked at Roxas seeing how shy Roxas was being.

Axel lowered himself a bit so his lips were next to Roxas's ear. "I'm glad that you said yes, thank you so much."

Roxas made a squeak from not knowing how close Axel was. "A-Axel!" God why couldn't he keep himself from stammering?

Quickly Axel changed the subject in case the blond would change his mind. "Hey Roxas you still need to take a shower and get dressed."

Roxas made a pout with his bottom lip. "Fine… but I really don't need your help."

Axel took note that Roxas wasn't going to let him even near him when he was de-clothed. But Axel had to let him on his own, even though he was concerned about the younger boy's safety. "Make sure to wash every part of your body well!" Axel yelled down the hall Roxas was now walking down.

Roxas gave a quick glare before shutting the door to the, oh so glorious bathroom.

It had been two days in Axel's apartment. Two days of "romantic" comments from a red-head. And two days of being sick in bed. But not the third day! Roxas was wide awake and ready to get to work. He already missed two days of school after his first day and that wasn't something that he was going to like, after all he would have tons of make-up work to finish. Roxas got up from his bed and pulled out his clothes from a bag Ven had brought over for him and hurried himself to the bathroom which was already… occupied.

"Axel, hurry it up!" Roxas banged on the door twice.

"I'm in the shower! Why don't you just get ready like brush your teeth or something? The doors unlocked."

Roxas made a small grunt and opened the steamy room door. The water ran fast from the shower which made Roxas get a small shiver from knowing who it was the rushing water was hitting. "Ok Axel I'm in here so doesn't come out." It was said more for his own eyes than to Axel himself.

There was a long pause before arms reached from behind the curtain and grabbed Roxas and pulled.

"A-AXEL!" The blond stammered and yelled trying to pry the arms off his body. One of the hands clapped on top of Roxas's mouth and made a 'shhh' noise. "There's someone coming inside stay quiet." Roxas shut his mouth and surprisingly he could hear foot steps outside the bathroom.

There was a knock. "Axel! It's Xiggy, I need to talk to you buddy."

Axel swore under his breath and grabbed a towel before hopping out in front of Roxas, who had the sudden urge to hold his mouth as to not suck any air. "Xigbar what are you doing here?" Axel asked ushering Roxas to go in the shower to hide.

"You're not going to believe this but Seifer just trapped some poor kid in the west alley ways. What a sucker he is. Apparently Seifer thinks you're going to save this kid." Xigbar said with a cruel laugh.

"What do you mean?" Axel asked curiously.

"Seifer said that this kid was your 'lover' or something, so you would have to fight him to get him back."

"L-lover? What the hell! What kid would he think I was lovers with?"

Xigbar shifted his feet putting his thumbs in his pockets. "Your remember that kid with the blond hair, bluish eyes, the nerd of our school? What was his name?... Oh right it was that Ven kid."

"WHAT?" Roxas slammed open the door which made both Axel and Xigbar jump. "Where is he?"

"Oohhh crap." Axel muttered getting a strange look from Xigbar.

"What's he doing in your apartment Axel?..." Xigbar pointed at the blond that looked too much like that kid that he picked on a while back.

"No time to explain but that kid you mentioned needs help, and fast."

Roxas bolted out the door and almost burst out into a run down the street till Axel held him back telling him there wasn't a point in running all over town if he didn't know where to even look. Roxas frowned and told Axel to get his ass moving so they could go rescue his scared 'brother'. It was only natural to call him that since well… Xigbar was right behind him. Oh Xigbar we all love you soooooooooo much….

"Axel get your butt moving!" Roxas yelled.

The sly red-head would have made the dirtiest comment he had in mind if not for the whole life in danger thing. That would have just lead to Axel getting a hard wake on top of his head or a kick between the legs and from past encounters Roxas made with Axel, he didn't want to know how hard Roxas could kick when his anger was extremely high. So Axel picked up his pace.

Axel took Roxas by the arm and put his finger to his lip when they reach a wide ally way that was puffing out steam from the walls. Was it just Roxas or were those spiders in the corners twice their regular size? Not that he was afraid or anything. The blond gave a slight gulp wishing that he was back home kicking Heartless ass. That wasn't as scary as watching spiders crawl all over the place.

"Roxas this area over here is where Seifer and his gang plot their dirty work and is also their 'territory' so watch your step." Axel said tightening his grip around the boy's wrist.

Roxas nodded in understanding. "Kay lets go get Ven."

Axel walked in first to the large group that was laughing and hitting a small blond boy. The sight made Axel cringe… the boy looked too much like Roxas and that's what bothered him the most even though Roxas was safe behind him.

"Ah! So you decided to show up Axel how kind of you." Some guy's voice said with a smirk. The voice came from a boy with a black beanie and silver vest clammed tightly around him. "Axel Ferro, the brother of Marluxia, the leader of your gang. I take it you want this thing back?" Seifer made a hard kick dig into Ven's back. Axel clenched his teeth, he hated him. He hated Seifer with a passion and he was about to show the whole world that.

"YOU BASTERED!" Axel was about to take a swing when a loud "STOP" made Axel stay in place. He turned and saw a furious Roxas, but for the first time the glares weren't meant for the red-head, but for Seifer.

"You…" Roxas said in a low voice that soon rose. "You hurt him… you hurt Ven!" Roxas's shouts cut deep in several of Seifer's comrades. For a small boy he had such a booming voice when he was angry. "If you want to hurt someone it should be me!"

Seifer gave a puzzled look. There were two blondes. Apparently he got mixed up and picked Ven instead of Roxas thinking there was only one blond. All well. At least things were starting to get interesting for him.

"Oh is that so? Have it your way." Seifer gave a glare towards Roxas. "But, if I win this fight your boyfriend over there has to take a beating from me." Seifer was now grinning ear to ear. That only ticked off Roxas even more.

"You asked for it you son of bitch!" Roxas sped up fast and swung his fist at Seifer. Of course the sly fox thing dodged the attack, seeing his movements were way too obvious. Roxas gave out a sudden "What?" before he found his face in the cement. Seifer had kneed him in the stomach and then slammed Roxas's head on the ground.

Seifer only laughed, proud that he had won the fight that only lasted a second. "You think you're so clever pretty-boy, but you don't have the muscle for it." Seifer was about to walk off when he felt a slight tug on his leg. There was a sudden pull, and Seifer was on his back. Roxas hurried to his feet in an instant. He knew Seifer would fall for such a lame trick, after all, he was just an amateur. Roxas knew all kinds of ways to beat an opponent; he didn't waste his time in Twilight Town killing off Heartless for nothing.

"Only a matter of seconds before I finish you off…" Roxas took hold of Seifer's legs and began to swing. Seifer was spinning in the air and Roxas was the one swinging him. Roxas could hear the older boy's cry to let him go. Roxas smirked and did as he was told. This only led to Seifer being thrown into a brick wall making a large crack from the impact.

There was silence from everyone, even Axel who couldn't keep his eyes off Roxas. Everyone knew he looked a bit weak because of his body structure but in reality he was far from it. Maybe everyone knew that already though, but there was just something not right about the boy in their eyes.

"He's a monster. A complete monster!" Roxas tried to determine who it was that said it but couldn't fine them in the crowd of Seifer's boys. There were now even more whispers. "Did you see what he did he was sending shock waves through him like a current…" "What human has that power?" "You're kidding me, this guy… he took him out with some sort of energy!"

Roxas was frozen. What did he do? It wasn't like there weren't any strong people on this world, maybe he was short but he wasn't a too bad of a size. "A-Axel?" Roxas managed to say. "What are they all…?" Roxas didn't finish because Axel was now dragging him and Ven from the area.

"Roxas don't you realize that you could have killed him!" Axel was screaming on the top of his lungs now. "Someone could have died and you don't even get a slight idea of what happened? What the hell Roxas!" Axel was storming around his apartment. In Roxas's eyes his head seemed to be literally on fire even though it was just red.

Ven collapsed when they reached Axel's apartment so he was put to bed. It was a long silence before Axel started lecturing and yelling at Roxas. To Roxas's surprise Axel had told him that he was electrocuting Seifer through his hands with some kind of power. It terrified Roxas but Axel didn't seem to get the idea that Roxas didn't even know what he was doing., most of the fight was just by instinct then by training. "I'm… sorry."

"Roxas… sorry isn't gonn'a cut it. Do you realize that if you were found out by them and were you came from it would hurt you as well? Rox… in this world people are oblivious to the outside and they don't know how to react to things they don't know about. If they found out about you, you could be sent off to some science lab or in the military's hands. Doesn't that bother you in the slightest?" Axel was calming down, but he was still on edge. He didn't want anyone to take away Roxas and hurt him in some way, but at the same time Axel didn't want Roxas to hurt others. It was wrong. Seifer would probably be unconscious for awhile, hopefully he would go bother some other twerp and forget what happened in his sleep. The red head sighed… nothing in this world was good in the slightest.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating in a while. So much work to do and stuffs like that, but hey I'll try and make time after studying! Please review my stories, I haven't got alot of reveiws right now and I would really like to know everyones thoughts on it.<strong>


	6. Twilight House

Chapter 6: Twilight House

Time was ticking by like a sore thumb and Roxas was getting a bit edgy. Several months passed since Roxas first arrived and it was only a week till fall break. Homework for the two blonds was piling up and both were in a rush to finish it all so they didn't have to worry about anything over their long break. Axel however didn't have as much work and didn't waste his time on it. He had better things to do, like calling up Sephiroth. Yes, the doctor and him had been chatting quite a bit since his last visit. Not so much about each other's health but mostly about Roxas's well being in the new world. It didn't take Axel so long as to figure out that the man knew something. This was his chance to find out more about the world in his dream and the fact that Roxas was in it. He never brought it up to Roxas in fear that it might upset him.

"So, you took in Roxas after his parents died from that accident? Sounds like you cared a lot about them, Roxas and his brother Sora." Axel waited for the man's reply.

"Yes well, it was an action most would make. I acted as a second father for them since their parents went off the islands for business a lot. They got so attached to me in a flash, I sometimes, though, wonder if it was right, I feel like I was taking away their children's attention from their parents. But my heart said otherwise. The friend of mine was kept so busy so he could give his own children a normal life; it was mostly hard on their mother though. She wanted to stay home to look after them in case _trouble_ showed itself at the front door. So I stepped in and offered to look after them while they were away. It went only like that for a couple of years and I loved to have their company. Especially Roxas, he was a very interesting child and kind when he wanted to be. He never let anyone get the best of him. I'd watch him stand up for Sora when he was being bullied by other kids. He hated the way others would treat his brother in such a way." Sephiroth grinned and Axel could tell by the silence over the phone that the doctor was thinking of the memories from back then. But then there was a sigh and things were going to get even more serious. "Ansem and Aerith had just come home from a trip over in Traverse Town. They were in such a hurry to get home they didn't wait till the storm cleared up on the islands. They were about to step onto the lawn when I opened the door and a tree feel on them. It crushed their spines and cracked both their skulls; by the time help arrived it was too late. Matters became complicated and I received custody over the boys. A few years passed and then that's when Heartless showed up."

"You mean those dark creatures?" Axel asked. Just like in his dream.

"Yes, the ones in your dream. No one knows why they were there they just were. But before they could reach any of us a portal swept up both Riku and Sora. Sora and my son were close ever since Sora came to live with me, so they never left each other's side when there was a serious matter. I was later taken by those portals as well. I thought Roxas was taken by the Heartless since I couldn't find him, but now that I know he's alright I can be a lot calmer. I haven't been myself since that time. But what I'm trying to understand is this dream of yours. Why would you dream of someone you never met and then meet not long afterwards? It sounds odd."

Axel paused and thought. "I don't know. Maybe there's some sort of connection to this world and that other world."

"I wouldn't necessarily say connection to the worlds, but maybe a parallel self. Ven, you say the boy was connected to Roxas in that way possibly?"

"Yeah… their not really related but they look so much alike… it's scary knowing they really aren't twins… Also," Axel said. "I told Roxas when I met him that I knew what happened to him from my dream. He was startled, asked me how I could have known about that secret, but we were interrupted. After that he hasn't asked me… you think he just blew it off or something and forgot?"

There was a moment of silence over the phone. "It's possible he just trusts you. If Roxas trusted someone from the depths of his heart he wouldn't bring it up until that person wants to answer. You see he's very cautious. He has a fear of losing things that are close to him. He's probably afraid he might lose you as his friend or…" Axel could hear snickers across the phone, "Or loved one."

Axel almost dropped the phone from the comment. Loved one, did Roxas think of him in that way? Because… he to felt for Roxas. "So he's afraid I wouldn't trust him if he didn't wait for my answer? That's strange…"

"Well aren't we all?" Sephiroth laughed before hanging up the phone.

It was nighttime and the air was cold out, enough to make a man freeze to death. It was a strange world, one were everything was cold at night but hot during the day. To a person on this world though, they only laughed, it was a nice world to try to take over. It had absolutely everything anyone would desire. The power within this world was unimaginable. If one were to become a part of this world they would be like God himself. Someone wanted this power and he would try to take it from anything that got in his way. It wasn't really the power itself that he wanted. He was just bored. So bored out of his mind that he didn't care what happened as long as he could feel some overwhelming emotion. The red-headed man took a deep breath as he overlooked the scenery. People lay on their backs, motionless, the color of red on the ground bright as his hair. He smiled at the picture of war. War was full of excitement and he loved every bit of it. "Yes… I could get used to this life." He let out a laugh of pleasure and walked along the bloody paths of his selfish desire.

"You're joking right?" Roxas commented to Ven who was now up and about and surprisingly healing faster than expected.

"Well Roxas it's not like I have better things to do other than figure out how to get you back to Twilight Town. I need a break once in a while and so do you, were going to that party on the second day of break." Ven sounded so more mature right now it was unbelievable. Usually Roxas was one to take action, but now Ven was looking after Roxas's well being in this world. He knew that his blond look-alike was having a hard time. That needed to change at least a little, after all Roxas need to learn to have some fun, it was unhealthy for someone to stress too much.

"Fine I'll go to the stupid party, but only for a short while ok."

"Sure." Ven said amused. He was happy that he was getting his way at least once. Roxas most of the time picked on him for it, but because of Roxas's arrival, things were taking their turns. "If you want you can bring someone along. Make any friends?"

Roxas hesitated. He hadn't made any friends except one which was Axel, but everyone knows he'd never admit that. "No. Ven I'm fine I don't need to bring anyone so don't worry. So who's hosting it anyway?"

"Oh it's Zexion. We have a study group sometimes with some other people. He says he'd like to meet you since you're my 'brother' and all" Ven said with a wink in the eye.

"So I guess this means I'll be stuck with the brain brigade. Just my luck…" Roxas slumped down on his bed, also known as the couch, about to pout when he got an idea. "Hey Ven, I can bring anyone I want right?"

"Yeah, I said you could, didn't I?" Ven cocked his head in wonder.

"Ok then. I've decided who I want to bring."

The week past quick and Roxas was standing at a stranger's door next to Ven and a certain red head. He didn't want to at first but then had the sudden idea that made him change his mind on bring this certain person. If Roxas knew someone who would follow him anywhere and take him away from anywhere he didn't want to be unless it was himself, it was Axel. Roxas had convinced the red head to take him somewhere after a half hour since the brainy-acts didn't care for him in the least and wouldn't mind if Roxas left as long as it meant Axel getting out of the house. Understanding Roxas and also wanting to spend some alone time with the blond, Axel agreed.

Ven knocked on the door to Zexion's house. After five minutes a sort of silver/blue haired boy appeared, peeking his head out the door. He had a book in his hand and looked nervous slightly. "Ven, you came. Everyone is waiting in side. So why don't you make yourself at…" Zexion looked to Ven's side and saw Axel and Roxas. Both of them looking scary as every… well… at least in the little nerd's eyes. "WHHAAA!" Zexion fell backward on his butt from the surprised visitor Axel. "Axel you're here too..." Zexion tried his best to seem more polite in front of the school bully. But because of his shyness it wasn't really working.

"Hello there Zexy," Axel said with a sly grin on his face. "Sorry I had to show up right at your door step, but there is a little midget I must follow around." Zexion could see the red heads eyes fall on Roxas, Ven's "brother", who was glaring back at the taller boy like mad.

"Uh. Hmm, why don't you three come in?" Zexion made a gesture with his arm and walked them into the house. It was a nice cozy medium size house with two floors plus a basement. Pictures hung from the walls and the smell of tea filled the air.

"Mmm. Nice place you have." Roxas commented. He really liked the house. It almost reminded him of Twilight Town.

"Thank you very much Roxas." Zexion smiled at him but made sure not to comment to much or else he might press a certain person's buttons. "Alright this is the living room, everyone else is upstairs if you want to just go up, but I can still give you a tour around the house if you'd like."

"Uh. No-"

"That would be nice." Axel looked over at Roxas. He didn't seem to be the type who would waste his time going around some ones house. And also…. Why was he being so damn polite? Axel shivered, Roxas was acting so strange all the sudden, he couldn't help but wonder if the house or maybe Zexion had something to do with it.

"Really, Roxy?" Axel asked nervous.

Roxas turned to face Axel which gave him a surprise. Roxas didn't turn and glare at him; he just looked at him, with a smiling face that was so childish and so full of happiness…. And so damn right down adorable! "Hee hee, yeah Axey! I love, love, love, love, looooovvvvveee house tours!" His eyes almost bulged out of his head from glee and blushed a deep red; his voice was only loud enough for Axel's ears as he shuddered. "But… n-not as much as I l-lo-love you Axel…"

CABOOM! Axel's ears exploded leaving only two holes behind against his head… ok that might have been over exaggerated. Axel tried to get this into his mind. Roxas wasn't exactly acting like before in his apartment, but at the same time wasn't acting like his usual grumpy self. Maybe he was just in a really good mood.

"Sigh. Roxas…" Ven said as Zexion went to the kitchen, remembering that he left cookies in the oven. "You're not getting home sick are you?" Ven thought of his words and looked up at Axel. "Umm maybe we should take later…"

"Oh… that? I already know about your guy's little big secret." Axel gave a wink and Ven gaped at him.

"You… you know about Roxas?"

"Sure, he knows it too, but he hasn't really said anything about it the first time I brought it up. It somehow came up in a dream if you have any idea why…" Axel quirked an eyebrow making an eye gesture.

"A dream… you can't be serious?" Ven was about to say more but thought it was best not to since this was Axel he was talking to, the boy didn't have any sense in him and he hadn't even gave it a thought it was a coincidence… or for a matter of fact even freaked out if he really truly believed it.

"We'll talk later. Right now could easily slip into someone's ears." Axel gave a snicker and walked Roxas into the kitchen for some fresh baked cookies leaving Ven confused and worried about Roxas's well being.

"Well… there goes a mystery I must solve…" Ven was about to join the two when he heard a knock at the door. Thinking it was rude to not answer he opened the door, coming face to face with a brown haired boy with a longish face and narrow eyes. "T-Terra!" Ven tried hard not to seem shocked at all but miserably failing.

"Hey Ven how's it going?" Terra stepped in the house not giving a second thought. "So your over for Zexion's party too huh?" He chuckled. "Of course you are otherwise why would you even be here."

"Umm… yeah…uh… hold on a second I have to use the umm… bathroom. Yeah! Bathroom…" Ven sped around and went to look for Zexion's bathroom to use as a hiding place. _What do I do? What do I do! _Ven looked in the mirror having a panic attack. All the little blond could do now was go through his chance of love.

Axel stared blankly at Roxas who was now stuffing his mouth with cookies and a glass of milk like a child. "MmmmmMAAmammn." Axel could only think to himself about how cute his little Roxy was. Ok… maybe he should be worried about Roxas's well being, but just having the chance to see the blond stuff his face with chocolate cookies wasn't going to come back any time soon.

"Hey Roxas…" Axel said softly.

Roxas turned his head facing Axel with his mouth full, and cookie crumbs and some drippy milk on the side of his lips. "Wah if it Awtsl?" God how much cuter could he get?

"Would you lean down a bit, I want to tell you something." Roxas leaned over so Axel could get close enough to his ear. The red head could see the shorter boy blush as his breath hit his neck. "What do you think of me Roxas?"

Roxas's eyes widened but he didn't move from his position. Axel leaned and pressed his lips against the other boy's soft mouth. Axel clutched Roxas around the waist carefully bringing him closer. Yes… Roxas was perfect in his eyes, when Roxas would get back to his old self, he would make him fall for him. Axel would make sure of it.

"I love you Roxas." Axel purred in between the kiss. Roxas blushed and kissed back hugging his arms around Axel's neck. So soft their kiss was… Axel could feel himself melt, he was getting too emotional. Roxas broke the kiss and gave a childish smile up at Axel.

"I love you too Axey!" Axel chuckled and gave Roxas one last kiss and a giant hug. Ok now was the time to figure out what was with him…

Axel thought a minute as Roxas gazed at him. He acted in a similar way when it was storming, Sephiroth said he always acted that way during that kind of weather… but there wasn't even a drop of rain from the sky. No… it wasn't because of a storm. Although now that he thought about it, Ven did say something about Roxas being home sick… Zexion's house did have that feel that Twilight Town had… what was with Roxas and acting like a completely different person from the smallest things? Axel rubbed his jaw bone with his thumb and decided that Roxas and him hadn't even go on their _date_ yet. Heh, if it was an excuse to get Roxas to act like himself he was all for it. Now all he had to do was find Ven and be on his way along side Roxas.

Ven counted down the time. About ten minutes had passed since he was down stairs looking through Terra's oh so beautiful eyes… that nice long brown hair that covered his forehead and some parts of his ears. He looked really nice in long loose pants… "Oh god I'm thinking naughty things again…" Ven was overacting, obviously.

Ven was about to go into a complete panic attack when he felt his stomach rumble. Damn, he forgot to eat before he left, well there were some cookies on the first floor… Ven peeked out from the bathroom and looked down the hall. No one was in sight. Maybe he could sneak down there and get some food then come back up-

"Ven… why are you sneaking out of the bathroom non-ninja like?" Ven turned to see Axel alongside a clingy Roxas on his arm. Oh dear things were getting worse…

"So you see we have some stuff we need to take care of back at home. I'm sorry that we didn't really stay that long…" Ven said to Zexion at the door.

"Oh it's alright, you should get your brother home quickly, he really does look rather pale." Zexion looked at Roxas who was leaning against Axel like his heart was about to pop out of his mouth. He was pale and his hair was a mess. What Zexion didn't realize was Roxas was perfectly fine physically; it was just that Ven told him he wasn't allowed to see Axel for a few weeks since the giant bunnies were going to take over the planet, and the only way for it to be stopped was by having Axel go to Florida to buy a special hot-sauce that would drive the evil bunnies away… yes, Ven wasn't very good at lying, but at least it worked.

"Well we best be going, but I'll see you later Zexy." Ven dragged the moping Roxas and Axel, who was complaining that he still didn't have his date, to the car. Once inside, the drive back to Ven's apartment was silent. Roxas didn't come back to his complete self, but was slowly going back to his other personality, you could tell from the way he was back to glaring at Axel and crossing his arms, but even so he was also silent, something was going on in Twilight Town and Ven needed to find out what it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I will be trying my best to upload as much as possible. Thankfully I had a break so I was able to finish this chapter... Till next time, Demon-Nether.<strong>


End file.
